ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Martial Arts
The first line of Further Notes should be deleted as "damage over time" refers only to a handful of spells and has nothing to do with melee combat or Monks. --Kerwyn 06:58, 7 January 2007 (EST) Damage over time refers to the spells, and the potential of melee characters to deal massive amounts of damage over time. They are two separate connotations, both with their own specifics. --Chrisjander 10:50, 7 January 2007 (EST) ---- Has it been tested and proven that the lvls of these are accurate? I find it hard to believe that they are, it doesn't follow SE's pattern of other abilities/traits. These levels are accurate, as far as I know of, I could see a difference in attack speed and TP gain, when I hit these levels. --Docstu 04:40, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Stacking? Would a 75PUP/37MNK receive benefits of Marital Arts from both Jobs? --Googlebonker 12:17, 9 November 2009 (CDT) No. --Shentok 18:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Pup Martial Arts Tiers, post 75 all testing done on the test server, naked, except for weapon where noted, sub /blm for fast warping to MH to change level (no Store TP) Pup 85: Confirmation, only giving the 10th hit because this set just proves that up to level 85, there is no change in TP/hit, and there for no change in martial arts(bgwiki is wrong here, since it says we get it MA4 at 87, but it's actually 86. It's weird, because I remember testing it when the 86-90 cap came out, and I swear we didn't have it at 86... they may have changed it, or I may be remembering wrong, but I don't think so. - Bare Fist: 360 delay; 5.0 TP/hit Hit #10: 5 TP - Hades Sainti (Delay +51): 411 delay; 5.6 TP/hit Hit #10: 5.6 TP - Kenkonken (75) (Delay+49, MA: Delay -20): 389 delay; 5.3 TP/hit Hit #10: 5.3 TP Pup 86: - Bare Fist: 340 delay; 4.9 TP/hit Hit #1: 4 TP Hit #2: 9 TP Hit #3: 14 TP Hit #4: 19 TP Hit #5: 24 TP Hit #6: 29 TP Hit #7: 34 TP Hit #8: 39 TP Hit #9: 44 TP Hit #10: 49 TP (Confirms 4.9 TP/hit) - Hades Sainti (Delay +51): 391 delay; 5.3 TP/hit Hit #1: 5 TP Hit #2: 10 TP Hit #3: 15 TP Hit #4: 21 TP Hit #5: 26 TP Hit #6: 31 TP Hit #7: 37 TP Hit #8: 42 TP Hit #9: 47 TP Hit #10: 53 TP (Confirms 5.3 TP/hit) - Kenkonken (75) (Delay+49, MA: Delay -20): 369 delay; 5.0 TP/hit Hit #1: 5 TP Hit #2: 10 TP Hit #3: 15 TP Hit #4: 20 TP Hit #5: 25 TP Hit #6: 30 TP Hit #7: 35 TP Hit #8: 40 TP Hit #9: 45 TP Hit #10: 50 TP (Confirms 5.0 TP/hit) Pup 96: Confirmation again - Bare Fist: 340 delay; 4.9 TP/hit Hit #10: 49 TP - Hades Sainti (Delay +51): 391 delay; 5.3 TP/hit Hit #10: 53 TP - Kenkonken (75) (Delay+49, MA: Delay -20): 369 delay 5.0 TP/hit Hit #10: 50 TP Pup 97: - Bare Fist: 320 delay; 4.8 TP/hit Hit #1: 4 TP Hit #2: 9 TP Hit #3: 14 TP Hit #4: 19 TP Hit #5: 24 TP Hit #6: 28 TP Hit #7: 33 TP Hit #8: 38 TP Hit #9: 43 TP Hit #10: 48 TP (Confirms 4.8 TP/hit) - Hades Sainti (Delay +51): 371 delay; 5.1 TP/hit Hit #1: 5 TP Hit #2: 10 TP Hit #3: 15 TP Hit #4: 20 TP Hit #5: 25 TP Hit #6: 30 TP Hit #7: 35 TP Hit #8: 40 TP Hit #9: 45 TP Hit #10: 51 TP (Confirms 5.1 TP/hit) - Kenkonken (75) (Delay+49, MA: Delay -20): 349 delay; 4.9 TP/hit Hit #1: 4 TP Hit #2: 9 TP Hit #3: 14 TP Hit #4: 19 TP Hit #5: 24 TP Hit #6: 29 TP Hit #7: 34 TP Hit #8: 39 TP Hit #9: 44 TP Hit #10: 49 TP (Confirms 4.9 TP/hit) --Theytak 00:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC)